Bellatrix' true love
by Sainz de Rouse
Summary: Vor Kurzem fragte ich mich wieder wie es wohl dazu kam das Bellatrix zu der Person wurde die sie in den Büchern war und was es mit ihrer Beziehung zu Voldemort auf sich hatte. Hier meine Interpretation! (Voldemort x Bellatrix)


ANMERKUNG:  
Ich habe mich mal wieder gefragt wie weit es wohl zwischen den Beiden je ging oder wie es überhaupt dazu kam das sie sich so unsterblich in ihn verliebte. Das hier ist meine eigene Interpretation dazu!  
Ich habe versucht alle Fakten mit einzubeziehen, aber natürlich ist mir klar (auch wenn das in den Büchern nicht genau erörtert wurde), das Voldemort, sobald er einen Gegenstand hatte, er seine Seele sofort gesplittet hat um keine Zeit zu verlieren.  
In meiner Geschichte war es wichtig, das er noch immer Tom Riddle war, zumindest zum großen Teil (hat also nur einen Hocruxe - deswegen die roten Augen ;-)), und seinen Plan erst bei einer offensichtlichen Bedrohung umgesetzt hat. (Da er ja um einiges älter ist als Bella und der Verlauf sonst nicht hin gehauen hätte).

Wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^^

 **Bellatrix's True Love**

 **Sommer, 1969**

„CRUCIO", schrie Bellatrix's und ein heller Blitz fuhr aus ihrem Zauberstab und traf erbarmungslos das Opfer, welches am Boden liegt und sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie. Sie kannte diesen minderwertigen Muggel nicht, den ihr Herr ihr aus dem Schlamm der Welt mitgebracht hatte, doch es war auch nicht wichtig, wer dieses Untier war. Es galt nur zu ihrem Zweck die Unverzeihlichen Flüche zu erlernen, in denen sie der Dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich unterwies.

Zu Anfang wollte ihr es nicht so recht gelingen, doch nachdem ihr Herr und Meister sie dazu aufmunterte sich an den Qualen der Minderwertigen zu ergötzen - und er hier und da ein gutes Wort des Lobes für sie übrig hatte - erregte es schnell ihre sadistische Ader.

Seit einem Monat hatte sie ihren UTZ-Abschluss in Hogwarts erfolgreich bestanden und war nun seit zwei Wochen eine der neuen Zugänge unter den Reihen des großen Lord Voldemorts. Seit einigen Jahren schon, nachdem er selbst die Schule abgeschlossen hatte, reihte er seine Anhänger um sich und gewann zunehmend an Macht.

Da ihr Onkel mütterlicher Seits, Rosier Sr. selbst einer der ersten Anhänger war und den Dunklen Lord seit seiner Geburtsstunde als Lord Voldemort, aus der gemeinsamen Schulzeit kannte, war es unabänderlich das sie ebenfalls ein Mitglied werden würde.

Doch sie, Bellatrix Black, glaubte sie, sei etwas Besonderes. Nur sie war eine wirklich ergebene Dienerin und wollte alles für ihren Herren tun und von ihm erlernen. Während die anderen außerhalb der Todesser-Versammlungen ihr langweiliges, alltägliches Leben weiter führten, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, ja fast als gäbe es den Dunklen Lord nicht, hatte sie sich ihm völlig verschrieben, mit Herz und Seele.

Er selbst schien das zu spüren und hatte ihr sogleich angeboten ihr die Unverzeilichen Flüche persönlich zu lehren. Er war ein sehr strenger Lehrer, und obwohl er ungeduldig war und ihr manchmal selbst den einen oder anderen am eigenen Leib spüren ließ, wurde ihre Zuneigung zu ihm nicht weniger.

Schließlich war sie selbst schuld wenn sie nicht schnell genug begriff was er ihr beibrachte und seine Zeit mit ihr verschwendete. Aber dennoch waren seine _Folterungen_ ihr gegenüber geradezu sanft, wenn sie bedachte, wie es den anderen erging, wenn sie seinen Zorn auf sich selbst lenkten.

Die Schreie des unsäglichen Muggels hallten noch immer in der Dämmerung auf der Lichtung, auf der sie standen. Kurz bevor sie befürchten mussten, das dieser völlig den Verstand verlor, beendete sie den Fluch und mit nur einem leichten Schwenken ihres Zauberstabes, ging sie in einen Imperius-Fluch über, um ihn wie eine Marionette an unsichtbaren Fäden tanzen zu lassen. Das Gesicht des Muggels verzog sich nicht erleichtert bei den körperlichen Aktivitäten und ließen ihn weiter weinen, wimmern und um Gnade winseln. Doch das Gesagte erreichte Bellatrix' Ohren kaum.

„Du willst Gnade? Ich werde dir Gnade erweisen, du Missgeburt", knurrte sie genervt und richtige abermals ihren Zauberstab auf den jungen Mann. „AVADER KEDAVRA!", schrie sie. Ein grüner Blitz schoss aus ihrem Stab und sogleich fiel der Körper des jungen Mannes zu Boden. Leblos!

Plötzlich wurde sie aus ihre Gedanken gerissen als jemand applaudierte. Es war kein geringerer als der Dunkle Lord.

„Sehr schön Bellatrix, du lernst schnell! Aus dir wird eine verlässliche Todesserin werden, wenn du so weiter machst", sagte der Dunkle Lord einschmeichelnd.

Bellatrix spürte wie ihre Wangen sich vor Stolz verfärbten und ihr Herz begann schneller in ihrer Brust zu klopfen.

„Bellatrix, ich werde dich sehr bald um einen wichtigen Gefallen bitten und ich hoffe das du dem Folge leisten wirst. Auch soll es nicht jeder erfahren, ich hoffe ich kann mit deiner Verschwiegenheit rechnen", sagte er weiter und trat auf sie zu, was ihr noch mehr Gefühlswallungen einbrachte.

„Natürlich Herr", sagte sie ergeben und verbeugte sich tief.

Voldemort ging weiterhin auf sie zu, was sie etwas nervös machte, da er sonst Berührungen eher vermied. Außer es ging um die altehrwürdigen Todesser, die von der ersten Stunde an dabei waren, diese wurden gern mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung begrüßt.

„Deine Stunde ist hiermit beendet Bellatrix. Entsorge die Leiche und du kannst nach Hause gehen", sagte er und blickte mit einem merkwürdigen Blick zu ihr hinunter. Sie konnte es nicht deuten, doch hielt sie seinem Blick stand.

Sein Blick verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut, und sein Atem in ihrem Gesicht zu spüren jagte ihr einen warmen und kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Noch nie hatte sie sich in ihrem Leben verliebt und konnte auch keinerlei Erfahrungen mit Jungs vorweisen. Doch er war anders. Und Bellatrix machte sich nichts daraus das sie eben erst achtzehn Jahre alt geworden und der Dunkle Lord gute fünfundzwanzig Jahre älter als sie war. Noch immer war er ein gutaussehender Mann, mit schönen schwarzen Haaren und den anziehenden schlangenähnlichen roten Augen, die sie nicht an einen _alten Knacker_ erinnern ließ, wie andere in seinem Alter.

„Ich habe gehört das Rodolphus dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat", sagte er plötzlich freimütig heraus und ihr geschockter Blick, zauberte ein wissendes Grinsen aufs Gesicht.

Musste er tatsächlich damit anfangen? Ihr war bewusst das von ihr gewisse Pflichten zu erwarten waren, womit sie schon genug mit ihren Eltern Cygnus und Druella Black diskutiert hatte. Sie war gerade erst mit der Schule fertig geworden, hatte noch nicht einmal entschieden wie ihre berufliche Karriere weiter gehen sollte, außer eine ergebene Dienerin ihres Dunklen Lords zu bleiben bis an ihr Lebensende. Kaum hatte sie sich von der Schulbank erhoben, sollte sie bereits diesen Nichtsnutz heiraten. Doch als Älteste Tochter war es nur natürlich das nun alle Augen auf ihr ruhten. Sie war die Vorzeige-Tochter ihrer Familie. Gut geraten, hübsch, hervorragende magische Talente, einen erfolgreichen Schulabschluss und nun würde sie den Weg ebnen, den ihre Schwestern als Vorbild ansehen sollten.

Bisher hatte sie nichts weiter als eine Liebelei mit Rodolphus Lestrange gehabt. Mehr als ein wenig Küssen und Fummeln war nichts geschehen, doch sie wusste um seine Liebe zu ihr. Selbst in der Schule war er ihr nachgelaufen wie ein räudiger Hund. Entweder war er tatsächlich verliebt in sie oder aber wurde ebenso an sein Pflichtgefühl ermahnt. Es gab nicht mehr viele reinblütige Familien und es war eine ernsthafte Überlegung mit wem man anbandelte.

Ihre kleine Schwester Andromeda hatte mit einem Muggelstämmigen angebandelt. Man versuchte noch immer sie zu überzeugen sich einen reinblütigen Zauberer zu erwählen, doch glaubte Bella das es um die Gefühle ihrer Schwester zu dieser Missgeburt ernst stand.

Narzissa dagegen hatte ihre Augen auf Lucius Malfoy geworfen und er schien ihr ebenso wenig abgeneigt zu sein, weshalb sie der größte Stolz der Familie war. Natürlich war man auf Bellatrix ebenso stolz, schließlich war sie eine hübsche Frau mit schwarzen Haaren und großer, schmaler Gestalt, und hatte sich vor Kurzem dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen. Auch war sie in Hogwarts eine der besten Schülerinnen gewesen, doch die Tatsache das sie sich gegen eine gute Partie wie Rodolphus Lestrange sträubte, machte sie im Augenblick zum Gesprächsthema Nummer Eins. Oder nicht sogar schon zum Staatsfeind? Besser noch, Familienfeind?

Zum Glück von Andromeda, da diese dadurch etwas aufatmen konnte.

„Ja mein Lord", antwortete Bellatrix wahrheitsgemäß, war aber nicht glücklich über dieses Gesprächsthema, was ihrem Herren nicht verborgen blieb.

„Du scheinst nicht glücklich damit. Ist es nicht in deinem Interesse eine gute Partie zu machen? Oder gibt es etwa einen _anderen_?", zischte er unaufhaltsam.

„NEIN HERR! Es ist... es ist nur... ich habe gerade erst die Schule beendet und..."

„Du bist Volljährig und Ausgewachsen, was könnte einer wunderbaren Liierung wie dieser im Weg stehen?"

Sollte sie es ihm nun sagen? Sicherlich ahnte er es ohnehin schon, so wie sie ihn manchmal anhimmelte wenn sie glaubte das es keiner merkte. Eisern versuchte sie ihre Gefühle hinter einer Maske der Ausdruckslosigkeit zu verbergen, doch gelang es ihr noch bei weitem nicht so gut.

„Herr, ich... meine Ergebenheit und Liebe...", setzte sie an, doch ein Finger des Dunklen Lords, welcher sich auf ihre Lippen gelegt hatte, hinderte sie daran weiter zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß", sagte er und für einen kleinen Augenblick glaubte sie Wärme und Bedauern in seinen Augen zu sehen, doch war es schnell wieder verschwunden.

„Ich kann dir nur raten es dir anders zu überlegen. Du kannst gehen, Black!", sagte er unwirsch und apparierte davon. „Vergiss die Leiche nicht", ertönte noch seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, bis seine Anwesenheit völlig verschwunden war.

Es dauerte noch einige Minuten bis Bellatrix sich beruhigte und ließ in Gedanken verloren die Leiche des elenden Muggels verschwinden. Irgendetwas war da in seinen Augen gewesen und sie nahm sich vor herauszufinden was. Sie würde dieser elenden Heirat nicht zustimmen, ehe das nicht geklärt war.

****Zwei Wochen später****

Das Mal an Bellatrix' rechten Arm begann zu brennen und vor lauter Vorfreude auf das Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord begann sie zu Lachen, was sie hysterisch wirken lassen musste. Doch das war ihr gleich. Eilig die Maske und den Umhang, die sie als Todesser kennzeichneten, nehmend -welche immer auf ihrem Schreibtisch bereit lagen - ging sie hinaus. Sie warf sich den Umhang über, setzte die Maske auf und trat ohne auf ihre anderen Familienmitgliedern zu achten -die die Ehre hatten das Dunkle Mal zu besitzen - in den Garten der Blacks und schritt auf die Grundstücksgrenze zu, um zu apparieren. Direkt zum Dunklen Lord.

Wie das letzte Mal fanden sie sich auf einer mondhellen beschienen Waldlichtung wieder. Einer nach dem anderen trat zum Dunklen Lord, verbeugte sich und küsste dessen Saum um wieder mit gesenktem Haupt zurückzutreten. Bellatrix war als letzte an der Reihe in der kleinen Gruppe und blieb einen Moment länger als nötig. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Außer Lucius Malfoy, der in wenigen Wochen sein sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts antreten würde, und ein paar anderen. Doch ansonsten war niemand anwesend.

„Meine lieben Todesser, ich habe für jeden von euch eine große Aufgabe und ich hoffe das ihr diese verlässlich befolgen werdet. Ich werde euch bald ein weites Mal kontaktieren und euch einen überaus wertvollen Gegenstand geben. Diesen werdet ihr verwahren, so sicher es euch möglich ist und ich hoffe das ihr mich nicht enttäuscht. Das sonst niemand davon erfahren wird, muss ich wohl nicht erklären. Ich will nicht einmal das ein enges Familienmitglied davon erfährt, und wenn ich einen anderen erwische mit dem Wissen davon in seinem Kopf, dann werde ich euch zeigen müssen zu was ich fähig bin. Ich hoffe ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt", zischte er.

„Ja mein Lord", sagten sie alle zeitgleich und senkten weiterhin ihre Blicke.

Schnell entließ sie der Dunkle Lord wieder, doch Bellatrix blieb zurück. Sie musste herausfinden was sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte.

„Was willst du noch Bellatrix?", fragte er, obgleich er sich bereits abgewandt hatte.

„Mein Lord ich... wegen der Hochzeit..."

„Wirst du seinen Antrag annehmen?"

„Nein. … Ich habe einen anderen Reinblütigen erwählt", hauchte sie aufgeregt.

Ihr Herz begann zu klopfen und kühn trat sie ihn noch einen weiteren Schritt entgegen. So das er unweigerlich direkt vor ihr stand als er sich zu ihr drehte.

„Wen?", flüsterte er und Bellatrix erschauerte als sie seinem Atem auf ihren erhitzten Wangen spürte.

„Euch...", keuchte sie ergeben. Angespannt hielt sie den Kopf demütig gesenkt und doch blickte sie durch halb gesenkte Lider zu ihm auf.

„Bella...", seufzte der Dunkle Lord, hob die Hand, ließ sie aber wieder sinken. Es klang wie reines Gold in ihren Ohren wenn er ihren Namen aussprach. Hatte er sie bei ihrem Spitznamen genannt?

„Ich weiß, das es mir nicht zusteht Euch meine Aufwartung zu machen. Ich bin unwürdig, ihr seit ein Nachfahre des großen Salazar Slytherins, und ich... ich..", wisperte sie, doch entglitten ihr die Worte, als zerflossen sie von ihrer Zunge wie Eis auf einem heißen Stein.

Unfähig ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stand sie da und verfluchte sich für ihre Inkompetenz einen einfachen Satz auszusprechen. So würde er sie niemals als gerecht ansehen, schalt sie sich und versuchte einen zusammenhängenden Satz in ihrem verwirrten Verstand zu bilden.

„Verzeiht mein Stammeln, ich weiß es geziemt sich nicht für eine Hexe aus dem Hause Black. Doch Eure Gegenwart entwaffnet mich!", versuchte sie es ein weiteres Mal.

Warum nur stellte sie sich so dämlich an? Es war wie in einem dieser elenden Kitschromane aus Flourish & Blotts, welche in einem hinteren Regal in der Ecke standen. Eines dieser Ausgaben, geschrieben von verzweifelten, alten und Katzen-besessenen Hexen, hatte sie einmal im Schlafzimmer von ihrer kleineren Schwester Andromeda entdeckt. Obwohl man nicht sagen konnte das es direkt schlecht war... natürlich hatte sie nur eine Seite gelesen. So ein Schund sollte eine vollwertige, erwachsene Hexe, eine Todesserin, nicht in den Händen halten.

„Entschuldigt mich, mein Lord, ich wollte Sie nicht mit meinen... Gefühlen belästigen", sagte sie, ein wenig zu verbissen, verbeugte sich und wandte sich ab.

„Bella...", sagte der große Mann hinter ihr ein weites Mal, und ehe sie sich wieder zu ihm wandte, schloss sie für einen Moment genießerisch die Augen. Diese Stimme...

„Bellatrix, ich weiß um deine Zuneigung. Doch ich bin bereits mit der Macht vermählt. Für irdische Gefühle ist dort kein Platz", sagte er schlicht, als rede er über etwas Simples, wie die Form von Besteck-Gabeln. Doch glaubte sie abermals etwas anderes in seinen Augen zu sehen. Doch kaum hatte sie genauer hingesehen, war es schon wieder verschwunden. Sicherlich bildete sie es sich nur ein, mit ihrem rosaroten Blick.

In diesem kleinen Augenblick, nachdem diese wenigen Worte ausgesprochen waren, glaubte Bellatrix in ein tiefes Loch zu fallen. Natürlich hatte sie sich niemals angemaßt zu glauben, wirklich eine Chance bei ihm zu haben, vor allem da bekannt war, das er nie eine Frau besessen hatte. Zumindest wusste niemand davon. Doch in ihrer Fantasie hatte sie sich diesen Augenblick in den verschiedensten Varianten ausgemalt und sie konnte nicht leugnen, das sie doch sehr den Kitschromanen glichen. Sie spürte den Kloß im Hals, ihre Hände schwitzten, sie spürte wie die Tränen zu kommen drohten und es rauschte laut in ihren Ohren. Wie von ihr erwartet versuchte sie keine Gefühle zu zeigen, standhaft zu bleiben wie eine Statue, doch gelang es ihr nicht. Die aufstehenden Tränen suchten ihren Weg und ihre Sicht verschwamm stetig.

„Verzeiht Herr, ich werde nie wieder davon anfangen", sagte sie, drehte sich mit vollem Schwung weg und apparierte augenblicklich.

**** EINE NACHT SPÄTER****

Die Familie Black saß beim Abendmahl und Bellatrix stocherte nur gelangweilt in ihrem Essen und schob es von einer Ecke des Tellers zur anderen.

„In einer Woche beginnt die Schule, habt ihr zwei eure Schulsachen besorgt?", fragte Cygnus Black, der Oberhaupt der Familie und schwenkte angespannt sein Weinglas.

„Ja", antworteten Narzissa und Andromeda zeitgleich.

„Andromeda, glaubst du, du könntest dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, wenigstens im letzten Jahr auf Hogwarts, deine Aufmerksamkeit mehr deiner Mitschüler zu widmen die ebenso reinblütig sind wie du? Ich verstehe deine Faszination für diese magisch-fragwürdigen Geschöpfe, doch wirft es kein gutes Licht auf uns", stichelte ihr Vater ihre nächst jüngere Schwester. „Narzissa, ich hörte der Dunkle Lord sei sehr zufrieden mit Lucius, sehr gute Wahl."

„Danke Vater", antwortete die Jüngste mit einem stolz vorgerecktem Kinn.

Plötzlich verkrampfte sich Bellatrix und fasste unterm Tisch nach ihrem rechten Arm. Das Dunkle Mal an ihrem Unterarm brannte wie Feuer unter ihrer Haut und sie konnte sich gerade noch zusammenreißen und einen Aufschrei unterdrücken. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie sich jemals daran gewöhnen würde. Die Gabel fiel klimpernd auf den Marmorboden und es erklang ein heller Ton als die Silbergabel zu Boden fiel, das alle Beteiligten zusammenzuckten, die am Tisch saßen.

Mit verbissenem Gesicht, Bellatrix hatte sich vor Schreck die Lippe aufgebissen, sprang sie auf und rannte zur Tür hinaus.

„WAS IST DENN NUN WIEDER?", brüllte Cygnus aufgebracht.

„Beruhige dich", hörte Bellatrix noch ihre Mutter auf ihren Gatten einreden.

„JA SIND WIR DENN IM IRRENHAUS?", tobte er weiter, doch Bellatrix achtete nicht weiter darauf und rannte zur Hintertür, hinaus in den Garten.

Ob es nun soweit war? Sollte sie nun den Gegenstand erhalten?

Entgegen aller Erwartungen war nichts von Malfoy und den anderen zu sehen. Merkwürdiger war aber das sie sich nicht auf eine Waldlichtung oder mitten auf einem Hügel oder auf Ländereien befand. Sie stand am Rande eines Friedhofes.

 _Friedhof Little Hangleton_ , stand auf dem Schild geschrieben.

Sie hatte nicht lange die Zeit sich umzusehen, denn plötzlich spürte sie eine starke Präsenz hinter sich. Tatsächlich, dort stand er. Er sah so gut aus wie immer im Licht des Mondes, welches seine Augen leuchten und seine schwarzen Haare schimmern ließ.

„Pünktlich wie immer, Bellatrix", schmeichelte er und ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen schmalen Lippen. „Folge mir", sagte und griff nach ihrer Hand. Aber nur sehr sacht, so das sie sich kaum wirklich berührten.

„Herr, was...?"

„Still!", zischte er ihr nur kurz zu.

Was war nur hier los?

Er führte sie in die Mitte des Friedhofs, direkt auf eine große weißer Grabplatte zu.

Dort lag ein winselnder alter Mann, der mit einem Klammerfluch verhext, auf dieser lag und an Flucht nicht zu denken war.

„Herr?", fragte Bellatrix verwirrend.

„Zeig mir was du kannst", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, was sie am ganzen Körper erschauern ließ.

„CRUCIO", rief Bellatrix wie in Wallung und ließ ihre sadistische, dunkle Seite zum Vorschein kommen, in all ihrer Pracht.

Dieses Mal fiel es ihr so leicht wie das Einschlafen. Beschwingt von der Tatsache ganz allein mit ihrem Herren zu sein, nur sie allein seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich richtete, veranlasste sie, alles zu geben, was in ihr steckte. Jede schlechte Erfahrung, jedes „nein", jede Ablehnung und jeder Streit, all ihre Wut und ihr Hass projizierte sie in ihrem Fluch und der Schmerz des Muggels schien noch größer zu werden. Die Schein des Fluchs noch glühender.

Vor wenigen Wochen bei ihrer ersten Folter war sie noch ein Kind gewesen, unfähig den Fluch zu beherrschen und richtig auszuführen. Verschreckt im Angesichts der Folter und der Schreie. Doch nun fühlte sie sich mächtig und unsterblich wie ein Basilisk. Nun würde sie ihrem Lord beweisen was in ihr steckte.

Sie war kein Mädchen mehr, sondern eine Frau. Seine Frau. Sie würde ihm gehören, bis sie eines ehrenvollen Todes an seiner Seite einen ehrenvollen Tod starb oder aber bis zu ihrem Lebensende die Welt von dieser Seuche von Muggeln befreite.

Hysterisch lachend folterte sie ihr Opfer gnadenlos bis sie sich in ihrer eigenen Welt geträumt hatte. Sie liebte es inzwischen den unsäglichen Muggeln unvorstellbare Schmerzen zuzufügen. An ihnen konnte sie all ihre aufgestaute Wut auf Rodolphus und seinen verdammten Heiratsantrag, der ihr das Leben zu versauen schien, Wut auf ihren Vater, der sie damit nicht in Ruhe ließ. Warum nur all diese Verpflichtungen als Reinblütige? Die anderen konnten ihr Leben leben, wie sie es wollten, selbst dieses Ungeziefer von Muggeln.

Bellatrix hatte das Gefühl die mächtigste Frau der Welt zu sein. Für diesen Augenblick. In diesem Augenblick war alles egal und in diesem Augenblick war alles möglich.

„IMPERIO", rief sie plötzlich und ließ ihr klagendes Opfer wie eine wandelnde Leiche um die Gräber wandeln.

„Bitte, hört auf. Ich flehe euch an, hört auf. Warum tut ihr mir das an", schrie der alte Mann und wo eben gerade noch seine Wangen rot waren vor Schmerzen wurden sie auf einmal bleich wie der Tod selbst. Und kaum hatte sie den Fluch von ihm genommen, sackte er zu Boden wie ein Sack Kartoffeln, fasste sich an die Brust, zuckte noch etwas und starb ohne weiteres Zutun von Bellatrix.

„Ups, da hatte es aber einer eilig", lächelte sie übers breite Gesicht und noch immer vibrierte die Erregung ihrer Machtausübung in ihren Adern. „Vielleicht hätte ich...", begann sie, doch stockte sie als sie in die anziehenden Augen Voldemorts sah. Dort war es wieder. Die Wärme, Stolz und Begierde? Sah sich richtig?

Ihr Herz begann so laut zu klopfen das sie befürchtete er könne es hören. Es rauschte in den Ohren und sie hoffte das es nicht seine Worte übertönen würde, ihre Hände schwitzten und es kribbelte heftig in ihrer Magengegend.

Noch ehe sie ein Wort sagen konnte packte er ihr Handgelenk, zog sie zu sich und küsste sie. Seine Lippen waren fordernd, aber auch warm und … ein wenig unsicher?

Nein, er würde niemals unsicher sein. Es war sicherlich Sanftheit. Der Kuss hielt lange an, bis sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen. Plötzlich sah sie Zorn in seinem Blick aufflackern. Wut. Über sich selbst. Wegen ihr?

Bevor er etwas tun konnte, was sie unglücklich machen würde, nahm sie allen Mut zusammen, schlang unbeholfen ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte ihre Lippen wieder an die Seinen. Kurz glaubte sie das er sie wieder von sich stoßen würde, doch dann geschah es. Er seufzte kurz, und zog sie an sich. Nach kurzer Zeit wurden die Küsse immer fordernder, immer bedürftiger. Etwas tollpatschig öffnete er seine Lippen und streckte die Zunge heraus. Unerfahren wie Bellatrix war, tat sie es ebenfalls, und kam ihm entgegen. Es entfachte ein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel und Bellatrix wurde immer mehr zur großen weißen Grabplatte gedrängt, welche hinter ihr war. Die, auf der sie zuvor den alten Mann entdeckt hatte.

Kurz ließ der Dunkle Lord von ihr ab, schob sie von sich und blickte sie voller Begierde an. Noch nie hatte sie solch eine triebhafte Begierde gesehen. So roh und ehrlich. Die Jungs die sie in Hogwarts mit anderen Mädchen hat fummeln sehen, hatten auch diesen Blick, doch waren sie nicht so gewaltig.

Er sah sie an wie eine hungrige Schlange, die seit Monaten nichts mehr zu fressen bekommen hatte. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er seinen Umhang abgenommen und ihn über die Grabplatte ausgebreitet. Gerade noch hatte Bellatrix die Inschrift lesen können.

TOM RIDDLE

Sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, es musste einer von den zahlreichen, unsäglichen Muggeln gewesen sein, die überall auf der Welt frei herum wandelten.

Plötzlich hielt Voldemort inne, blickte einmal auf das provisorische _Bett_ , welches er gerichtet hatte und dann auf Bellatrix.

„Was tue ich hier?", fragte er sich selbst als wäre er aus einer Trance entglitten. „Ich sollte das nicht tun."

„Was? Nein, Herr...?"

„Es wäre schändlich. Du bist noch ein Kind, und nur deinem Ehemann stünde es zu... bist du denn noch eine Jungf...?"

„Ja, aber es ist mir gleich. Herr, bitte. Ich tue alles was ihr wollt, aber bitte stößt mich nicht von Euch. Ich tue alles, alles...", weinte Bellatrix kläglich. Sie wusste das sie so nicht attraktiv auf ihn wirkte oder erwachsen, also versuchte sie sich schnell zusammen zu reißen. Doch ihre wahren Gefühle erfolgreich zu verbergen würde ihr wohl nie gelingen. Ihren Mund konnte sie hart zu einem Strich zusammenpressen, jedoch nicht ihre Augen, die Spiegel ihrer Seele.

„Mein Lord", schnurrte sie verführerisch, schob erotisch ihre Hüfte vor, wenn auch zittrig und unbeholfen. „Wen stünde es mehr zu als den größten Zauberer der Welt? Nur ihr seit in meinen Augen würdig. Wer wäre besser dazu geeignet mich zur vollwertigen Frau und Todesserin zu machen als Euch? Ihr habt mich die Unverzeihlichen Flüche gelehrt, so macht mich nun zu einer Frau."

Seiner Frau!

Sie sah in seinen Augen, seiner Haltung, wie er ihr verfiel. Wie der Mann, das Tier in ihm seinen Trieben nachgab. Durch seinen bohrenden Blick, der brennende Spuren auf ihrer Haut hinterließ, loderten riesige Wellen nie gekannter Gefühle in ihr auf.

„Es steht mir nicht zu", wiederholte er seine Bedenken und strich ihr sanft über den schwarzen Schopf.

„Das bestimme nur ich", sagte Bellatrix bestimmt. „Ich suche mir den Mann aus, den ich dafür richtig halte."

„Du weißt nicht was du sagst... was du von mir verlangst. Du bist noch ein Kind", lächelte er und strich ihr noch immer steif über den Schopf, als wäre sie ein Balg das er zu beruhigen versuchte.

„Ich ein Kind?", fragte sie gerade heraus und strich ihm ungeniert in den Schritt in dem eine verräterische Beule zu ertasten war. „Das Kind kann aber die Lust eines Mannes sehr wohl erkennen. Warum bereitet Ihr mir diese Schmach und weist mich zurück?", fragte sie ehrlich und nun war aller Rest an Selbstvertrauen aus ihr gewichen.

Wenn er sie tatsächlich zurückweisen sollte, glaubte sie, sie würde auf ewig unglücklich sein. Oder müsse gar daran sterben.

„Wie kannst du...", weiter kam er nicht. Bellatrix hatte den Druck auf seinen Schritt verstärkt. Plötzlich verspürte Bellatrix an der Stelle, an der er sie eben noch gestreichelt hatte, großen Schmerz. Voldemort hatte sie grob bei den Haaren gepackt und nahe zu sich heran gezogen. „Versprich das du ihn heiraten wirst. Du tust deine Pflicht, versprichst du mir das?", presste er angestrengt hervor. Seine Lust schien sich wie ein Dunstnebel um ihn herum gelegt zu haben. Eine schwebende Barriere die ihr diesen herrlichen Duft entgegenwehte und sie lockte wie eine Motte ins Licht. Dazu verdammt sich auf ewig an ihn zu binden.

„Ja", hauchte sie, wieder neue Tränen in ihren Augen.

Nun würde sie diesen Trottel doch heiraten müssen. Aber nun war es ihr gleich. Das sie der Sache nicht ewig ausweichen konnte, war ihr immer klar gewesen. Aber vielleicht würde er seine Meinung doch noch ändern, nach dieser Nacht? Schließlich hatte er sie hierher geführt, es musste auch in seinem Interesse sein. Doch nun würde nicht weiter darüber nachdenken und ein großzügiges Geschenk von ihrem Geliebten erhalten. Eines, welches nur sie erhalten würde und kein anderer.

Wieder dieser hungrige Blick. Ohne Vorwarnung drückte er sie an sich, presste seine Lippen gierig auf ihre und schob sie auf die überdeckte Grabplatte hinunter. Eng umschlungen küssten und berührten sie sich. Bellatrix glaubte vor Begierde fast zu vergehen, ihr Schlüpfer war schon seit einigen Augenblicken durchnässt. Doch nun glaubte sie explodieren zu müssen, wenn er sie nicht bald nahm. Grob küsste er sie am Hals, griff in ihre Korsage um ihre Brüste heraus zu greifen und an ihnen zu lecken. Seufzend gab sich Bellatrix seinen groben Berührungen, sog jede kleine Geste in sich ein um sie tief in sich zu vergraben und nie wieder in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen. Schnell war der Dunkle Lord mit seinen Händen unter ihrem Kleid gelandet, welches er ungeduldig nach oben geschoben hatte. Eilig war auch ihr Spitzenhöschen zerrissen worden und hastig fummelte ihr Herr an seiner Hose und öffnete den Hosenschlitz. Begierig hatte er sein aufgerichtetes Glied gepackt und versuchte sich in sie hinein zu schieben. Unbeholfen stocherte er an ihrem feuchten Eingang, doch bald hatte er es gefunden und stieß in sie hinein, was Bellatrix mit einem überraschten Aufschrei quittierte.

Doch schnell hatte sich der leichte anfängliche Schmerz in pure Lust umgewandelt und so lag sie stöhnend unter ihm und reckte sich ihm entgegen. Schwer, aber angenehm, lag er auf ihr und seine Augen waren vor purer Leidenschaft aufgerissen. Erstaunt blickte er zu ihr hinunter, als glaubte er nicht, welche Gefühle sie in ihm wecken konnte. Tausend Gefühle blitzten in seinen Augen auf. Unglauben, Wärme, Bedauern, Zuneigung, Wut, Hass... einen Funken Lie...?

Wieder presste er seine Lippen auf ihre, schloss aber niemals genießerisch die Augen, wie sie es tat. Immerzu beobachtete er sie, jede Sekunde. Als fürchtete er sich davor sich fallen zu lassen.

Seine Stöße wurden immer schneller und schon bald schoss er seinen Samen in ihrem Inneren ab. Unbefriedigt ließ er sie zurück, doch sie war auf eine andere, vollkommendere Art befriedigt. Erschöpft und noch etwas zittrig lag Voldemort auf ihr, sah zu ihr hinunter und während noch die letzte Welle des Orgasmus' durch seinen Körper rollte, küsste er sie.

Da war es. Da war etwas. Zuneigung. Wärme. Liebe?

Er stützte die Ellenbogen neben ihrem Kopf um zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ich will das du heute noch deine Eule zu Rodolphus Lestrange schickst und ihm mitteilst das du seinen Antrag annimmst", keuchte er nur, lies von ihr ab und richtete wieder seine Kleidung.

Von den Nachwehen der Leidenschaft und dem gefühlten Eiswasser, welches sich über ihren Körper ergossen hatte, überwältigt, wickelte sie den Umhang ihres Herren um ihren zitternden Leib.

Sie hatte es gesehen.

In seinen schönen Augen.

Warum ließ er zu das sie diesen Troll ehelichte?

„Herr, bitte... ich."

„Nein. Du weißt das es nicht geht. Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, wird alles von dem was du geglaubt hast zu sehen, verschwunden sein. Verstehst du mich? Ich will es nicht leugnen, aber ich werde es noch in der nächsten Nacht vernichten und nur die Macht wird meine bessere Hälfte sein", sagte er bestimmt und verschwand augenblicklich.

Sein plötzliches Verschwinden riss ein riesiges schwarzes Loch in Bellatrixs Herz und doch spürte sie ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung. Er leugnete nicht was sie gesehen hatte. Aber morgen Nacht würde es sterben.

„Ich liebe dich", schluchzte sie, ehe sie sich in seinem Umhang zusammenrollte, seinen herrlichen Duft einsog und ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

**** DIE NÄCHSTE NACHT****

Weinend schlenderte Bellatrix durch ihr Zimmer. Wie eine Tigerin im Käfig lief sie auf und ab, blickte unverhofft auf ihr Dunkles Mal und dann wieder aus dem Fenster. Als würde ihre Liebe plötzlich mit einem Blumenstrauß unter ihrem Fenster stehen.

Oh Gott, wie kitschig!

„Bella, sag mal, hast du meinen... Weinst du?", kam die knapp vierzehnjährige Narzissa ungeniert hinein gerannt, ohne an die Tür zu klopfen.

„VERSCHWINDE!"

„Aber Bella, was...?"

„RAUS HIER!", schrie Bellatrix wutentbrannt und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, wurde Narzissa sehr unsanft aus dem Zimmer geschubst und die Tür vor ihrer Nase zugeschmissen.

Die ganze letzte Nacht hatte sie schon mit weinen zugebracht, und hatte nur drei Stunden Schlaf gefunden. Außer zu den Mahlzeiten verbrachte sie ihre Freizeit ausschließlich in ihrem Zimmer. Der einzige Zufluchtsort in diesem großen Haus.

Sie hoffte inständig das er sie noch einmal rufen würde oder das er seine Pläne änderte. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt, erschöpft und hatte das Gefühl von unzähligen Dementoren umgeben zu sein. Nie wieder würde sie nach dem letzten Abend glücklich sein können.

Nie wieder!

**** DREI TAGE SPÄTER****

Das Dunkle Mal brannte endlich und nur eine viertel Stunde später stand Bellatrix mit Malfoy und drei anderen. Hektisch ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Gegend schweifen, bis sie ihn entdeckte. Dort stand er, doch er war nicht mehr er. Er war, so glaubte sie, ein Stück größer und dürrer. Doch vor allem waren seine weichen schwarzen Haare verschwunden, in denen sie noch vor wenigen Tagen vor Erregung ihre Hände gekrallt hatte, und es blieb nichts als eine Glatze. Seine anmutig gebogene Nase war nun platt gedrückt, mit schlitzförmigen Nüstern. Sein gesamtes Gesicht war nun schlangenähnlicher und er wirkte sehr blass. Seine blutroten Augen kannte sie ja bereits.

Im ersten Moment schreckte Bellatrix innerlich zurück, unterdrückte es aber äußerlich zu zeigen. Er hatte recht behalten. Er war anders, gestorben. Selbst sein Blick war noch kälter und berechnender.

„Meine Lieben. Wie angekündigt, wird nun jeder von euch einen Gegenstand erhalten um diesen sorgsam und geschickt zu verwahren, damit kein lebendes Wesen mehr dort ran kommt", begann er und rief einen nach den anderen vor um ihm einen kostbaren Gegenstand zu überreichen. Jedem wisperte er etwas zu, was sie aber nicht verstehen konnte.

Als letztes kam sie dran, die anderen waren bereits wieder appariert.

„Bellatrix, du hast noch immer keinen Brief an Lestranges geschickt", stellte er fest.

„Nein Herr, ich..."

„WARUM FOLGST DU MIR NICHT?", rief er plötzlich wutentbrannt.

„Verzeiht Herr, ich..."

„WILLST DU MIR NICHT GEHORCHEN?", schrie er hysterisch.

„Nein... ich meine, doch natürlich mein Gelie...Gebieter!", klagte sie weinend und kroch auf den Knien zu ihm zu.

Als sie seinen Saum zu fassen bekam, erwartete sie einen harten Tritt oder einen schmerzhaften Cruciatus.

„Bella", zischelte er einschmeichelnd.

Verwundert blickte sie zu ihm auf. Dort war es. Es war nicht tot, oder begann sie nun ihren Verstand zu verlieren? Er reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie hoch. Kaum das sie etwas sagen konnte, drückte er ihr einen Trinkpokal in die Hand.

„Das ist der legendäre Trinkpokal von Helga Huffelpuff. Doch das ist nicht alles, ich habe meine Seele weitere Male gespalten und einen Teil in diesen Pokal geschlossen. Ich will das du ihn in einen der tiefst liegenden Bankverliesen versteckst und einen Verfielfältigungs-Zauber anwendest, damit ihn, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall das jemand dort hin gelangt ihn nicht erreichen kann. Stell ihn in die oberste, hinterste Ecke. Sorge dafür das ihn niemand in die Hände kriegt. Darin ist ein Teil meiner Seele, vergiss das niemals", sagte er bestimmt und hielt noch immer den Pokal fest, als fiele es ihm schwer aus der Hand zu geben.

„Herr... warum... Warum tut Ihr das? Es ist... seine Seele zu spalten ist...", weinte sie.

„Belehre mich nicht! Ich weiß sehr wohl was ich tue. Zweifle nicht an mir..."

„NEIN HERR... niemals...", keuchte sie erschrocken.

„Es gibt einen Grund das ich meinen Plan nun in die Tat umsetze. Dumbledore scharrt seine Anhänger um sich und gründet einen Orden um mich zu bekämpfen. Den Orden des Phönix, wie ich hörte. Ich bin mächtig, aber ich muss bereit sein."

Bellatrixs legte ihre Hand an den Pokal und es ließ sich nicht vermeiden das sich ihre Hände berührten. Wärme strömte durch ihren Körper, aber auch verzweifelte Liebe. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, sie musste wissen ob er noch da drin war, in diesem Schlangen-Gefäß. Ja, da war es wieder. Die Wärme flackerte auf und … war das die Zuneigung?

Schnell verpuffte der warme Blick und wich kalter Beherrschtheit als er seine Hand von dem Pokal löste.

„Morgen Abend verlange ich einen Termin für eure Verlobungsfeier!", sagte er knapp und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ja Herr", sagte Bellatrix mit krächzender Stimme und versuchte gemächlichen Schrittes zurück zu weichen.

Mit einem Entschluss der gerade in ihrem Inneren geboren wurde wandte sie sich um und apparierte.

Sie sah nicht die letzte Wärme in seinen roten Augen aufflammen, bevor sie auf ewig verkümmerte und starb.

****1970 HOCHZEITSTAG****

Alle waren unten im Salon versammelt und warteten auf die junge Braut. Bellatrix saß vor ihrem Schminktisch und Andromeda steckte die letzte Haarnadel fest um ihre schwarzen Locken in Schach zu halten.

Sie hatte wie befohlen, Rodolphus die Zusage zu seinem Antrag geschickt und würde ihn nun heiraten. Es graute ihr vor dieser Stunde in der sie zur einer Lestranges und auf ewig gebunden an diesem Troll werden sollte. Auch die Hochzeitsnacht hatte sie lange beschäftigt, doch war ihr bewusst das es unumgänglich wäre und sie wollte den Dunklen Lord nicht wieder enttäuschen. Sie würde fortan tun was von ihr erwartet wurde. Doch es gab eines über das sie nur allein die Macht darüber hatte zu entscheiden. Sie würde niemals die Kinder austragen von diesem... Sterblichen. Nur dem Körper von Lord Voldemort persönlich würde sie zur Verfügung stehen. Rodolphus könnte sie so oft nehmen, benutzen und beschmutzen wie er wollte, und ihret wegen auch darüber toben, weil sie plötzlich keine Jungfrau mehr war, aber sie würde ihm niemals gehören. Vor einer Woche erst, bevor sie als zukünftige Braut nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen wurde, hatte sie sich heimlich einen Trank gebraut um dafür zu sorgen das ihre Gebärmutter niemals mehr im Stande sein würde ein Balg zu gebären.

Nach den ersten Wochen der großen Gefühlsumschwünge, des stetigen Wechsel von Leid und Hoffnung, hatte sie nach einigen Todesser-Versammlungen erkannt das keinerlei Gefühl mehr im Dunklen Lord steckte. Es war gestorben. Das was er geben konnte, hatte er ihr gegeben. Bevor es zum Tode verurteilt wurde.

So hatte sie entschieden ebenfalls zu sterben. Innerlich. Und auf Ewig, so lange ihre Zeit auf Erden andauern sollte, an seiner Seite zu verbringen. Niemals wieder würde sie sich lästigen und unnützen Gefühlen hingeben.

„Bella, es wird Zeit", sagte Narzissa, richtete Bellatrix' Brautkleid und setzte ihr noch ein kleines Diadem auf.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus", sagte Andromeda verträumt und strich ehrfurchtsvoll über die Falten des wallendes Kleides.

Bellatrix blickte kurz in den Spiegel. Eine große schwarze Schönheit blickte ihr entgegen mit einer schönen Hochsteckfrisur, in denen einige lockige Strähnen frech über ihre Schulter fielen und ihre Wangen sahen rosig und gesund aus. Aber natürlich war es nur Schminke. Äußerlich sah sie umwerfend aus, doch wenn einer genau hinsah, konnte dieser die leeren schwarzen Augen erkennen, die sich in ihren Augenhöhlen befanden.

Nun würde sie da hinunter gehen und sich selbst aufgeben. Nie wieder würde sie Gefühle zulassen, nie wieder würde sie sich verlieben, sagte sie sich ihr Mantra vor. Fortan würde sie die Eiserne Maske der Todesserin mit sich herumtragen. Niemand würde ihr eine Emotion der Liebe in ihr entlocken können, außer er selbst. Doch dies war der Todestag für das was sie geteilt hatten und das, was sie, selbst jetzt, hoffte noch zu kriegen. Es war vorbei! Aber er würde da sein. Ein Anstandsbesuch und sie würde ihr Gelübde sprechen, aber dabei nur an ihn denken. Auch wenn er nun nicht mehr menschlich aussah, er ist und bleibt ihre große wahre Liebe.

Stumpf, kalt und tot, schritt sie durch die Reihen, den Gang entlang zum Altar. Sie spürte seinen Blick, wie er sich in ihrem Rücken bohrte, und sie brauchte viel Beherrschung um sich nicht umzudrehen, sich ihm vor die Füße zu werfen und darum zu betteln sich an _ihn_ binden zu können. Doch das waren nur schäumende Träume. Eine Farce, ja Blasphemie!

Das Gelübde brauchte nicht lange, ehe es gesprochen war, denn es wurden nur der nötige Standard benutzt. Keine romantische Reden wie man es in diversen Büchern las. Die Zeit kam Bellatrix wie eine Ewigkeit vor, sie wollte endlich raus aus diesem Kleid, indem sie sich nicht fühlte wie sie selbst. Aber auch diese Zeit ließ sich überbrücken, wie die letzten Monate, denn sie war gedanklich in Träumereien vertieft, die jedoch niemand sehen konnte.

Trotz der Bindung an diesem Troll hatte sie sich nicht nur geschworen auf ewig nur den Einen zu lieben und treu zu sein, sondern auch ihre Erinnerungen an die eine Nacht hatte sie in einen Anhänger verschlossen. Aus wertvollem Kristall, geformt wie ein Tropfen und an einer silbernen Kette befestigt, enthielt er ihre bitteren Tränen, die ihre gemeinsame Zeit beinhalteten. Kurz nach dieser Nacht hatte sie befürchtet das er sie, dank seiner Talente, ihre Erinnerungen stehlen oder verändern könnte. Doch das würde sie niemals zulassen. Diese gehörten nur ihr, ihr allein.

Die Ringe waren getauscht, der kurze, lieblose Kuss besiegelte ihr Unheil. Endlich ging es den Gang entlang, dann würde sie nur noch die Feier überstehen, die Hochzeitsnacht hinter sich bringen müssen und dann könne sie ihr Leben wie gewohnt fortführen. Die Gäste beglückwünschten sie einer nach dem anderen. Und am Ende der Menschentraube, an einer Wand gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, war er. Das Paar ging auf ihn zu, mit geneigten Häuptern. Erst beglückwünschte er ihren Ehemann... wie komisch das klang, selbst in ihren Gedanken. Danach kam sie dran.

Nichts!

Nichts war zu erkennen in seinen Augen und wieder riss die Wunde an ihrem Leib, zehrte ihre Nerven. Aber sie würde nie wieder offen zeigen was sie fühlte. Nur wenn sie allein waren. Sie wandten sich ab, gleich würde er verschwinden. Er blieb nie zu irdischen Feierlichkeiten. Sie spürte seinen Blick im Rücken, straffte ihren Rücken und hob stolz das Kinn.

Sie war Bellatrixe Lestrange und sie würde bis an ihr Lebensende den Dunklen Lord, Lord Voldemort lieben, ehren, treu sein, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, bis das ihr Tod sie schied.

Für immer!

Sie sollte nicht das kurze Aufflammen der Wärme und Zuneigung in seinem Blick sehen, den er ihr zugeworfen hatte, als sie gewappnet und distanziert an ihm vorbei geschritten war. Das letzte Aufflackern, der letzte Rest seiner nun nicht mehr menschlichen Seele. Tom Riddle hatte seinen letzten Atemzug getan, noch ein letztes Mal aufbegehrt. Nun blieb nur noch er übrig.

Lord Voldemort!

 **ENDE**


End file.
